Why You Should Never Have Butterbeer AtA Sleepover
by Dragonessa Smith
Summary: Lavender and Parvati throw a sleepover, complete with butterbeer and a truth pendant for Truth or Dare. But when it's Hermione's turn, she lets loose a secret she's worked very hard to keep...
1. Butterbeer

Why you should never have butterbeer at a sleep over  
  
Lavender and Parvati throw a sleep over, complete with butterbeer and a truth pendent for truth or dare. But when it's Hermione's turn, she lets a secret she's been hiding for a very long time out. But it's not what you might think...  
  
Disclaimer: Deena and Shauna are Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati's roommates, and they belong to me (Deena and Shauna, not Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati). So does the truth pendant and the plot, but pretty much everything else belongs to JKR.  
  
Personal Disclaimer: I wrote this when I was twelve, and just getting into Fanfiction. I recently re-edited it, but tried to keep most of the stuff the same.  
  
  
"Here Hermione." Lavender handed an envelope to Hermione, who was working on her Charms homework with Ron and Harry, in the Gryfindor Common room.  
  
"What's this?" Hermione asked, eyeing the envelope suspiciously.  
  
"A bomb. Come on, Hermione, if you want to know, open it." Parvati said, appearing from behind Lavender. "Oh, and Ron, do you know where your sister is?"  
  
"Ginny? She's probably over watching Fred and George, along with about half the common room." He pointed to the left of the fireplace, where a considerably large group of Gryfindors were watching the twins. "They've been playing that Exploding Snap game for over an hour now, and it hasn't blown up-"  
  
"Yes, that's nice, whatever." Lavender and Parvati walked over to Ginny, who had been standing on the other side of the Exploding Snap tower. Lavender handed her an envelope that looked almost exactly the same as Hermione's.   
  
As she turned to leave, Lavender bumped into Fred's chair, which he had been standing on so he could place the final card in the deck on top of the tower, and knocked him into the pile of cards. The result was a very loud bang, George shouting at the top of his lungs, and Lavender and Parvati running out the portrait hole while those who had been watching threw the charred remains of the cards at them.  
  
After a minute, Harry and Ron returned their gazes to Hermione as she ripped open the envelope and examined the front of the card that had been inside.  
  
It was one of those cards cut to look like the picture on it. The picture was of an oh-so-cute bear wearing a white, pink-spotted dress, holding a bunch of different colored heart shaped balloons, which spelled out, "YOU'RE INVITED!"  
  
She opened it and read, "Who: Lavender and Parvati. What: Are throwing a sleep over. Where: In Gryfindor Tower, 5th year girl's dormitory. When: January 15, starting promptly two hours after we get back from the Hogsmeade visit. Why: Because we haven't had any good parties lately."  
  
"I wonder who else is going?" Hermione mused, staring at the card. It was the first time she had ever been invited to anything by Lavender and Parvati, or anyone from Hogwarts, for that matter.  
  
"Doesn't really matter, does it?" Ron asked. "You're not going."  
  
"What do you mean, I'm not going?" Hermione asked indignantly. "It's not like you can stop me."  
  
"I didn't mean that." Ron tried to explain, as Harry burst out laughing. "I meant that, well, Ginny once had a sleep over at our house, and I remember what she and her friends did. They talked about guys and painted their toenails and argued over who should go out with who, and you don't really like that stuff, do you..." He trailed off as Hermione shot him a look that rivaled that of the basilisk's, and Harry was trying very unsuccessfully to muffle his laughter by shoving his fist in his mouth.  
  
"For your information, Ronald Weasly, I am going. So there!" With that she gathered her books and stalked up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
Ron looked at Harry with a helpless look on his face. Harry burst out laughing again.  
  
  
"Ooh, Lavender, look at this!" Parvati waved at her friend, who was examining a box of mole-removing powder in the window of "Magical Oddities and Relics," a store in Hogsmeade.  
  
"What is it?" Lavender looked down at the necklace her best friend was holding. It had a star in a circle, and in the middle of the first star, was a smaller star, and in the middle of that star was an even smaller star. The pattern continued until it got too small for the eye to see.  
  
"I don't know. Hey!" She called to an old witch behind the counter. "What is this?"  
  
"A truth pendant." She croaked. "The wearer is compelled to tell the truth."  
  
"Oh my gosh, we have to get this! It'll be perfect for tonight. We could play truth or dare!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, Parv, you're a genius!"  
  
"Now we can find out who Hermione likes!"  
  
"Besides whoever wrote Hogwarts, A History?"  
  
The two girls giggled as they went to pay for the necklace.  
  
  
"So who else is coming to your party?" Hermione asked. She was sitting on her bed reading, while the other two girls were getting ready for their party.  
  
"Well, Deena Thompson and Shauna Finney, of course. We couldn't really hold a party while they're trying to sleep in the next bed. Padma's coming, Parvati's sister, remember her? Ginny, Hannah Abbot, Cho Chang, and Eloise Midgen." Lavender made a face. "I wish Ron had more sisters. Ginny is so nice!"  
  
"So, ten people?"  
  
"Hermione, are you nervous?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Because, half the people coming have already seen your cute little teddy bear pajamas, so you don't need to worry about that."  
  
Hermione threw her pillow at Lavender, who ducked. She grabbed the pillow and tossed it onto Deena's bed.   
  
"It's not that, it's just, well, this is the first party I've ever been invited to."  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Lavender stared at her.  
  
"Har-dee-har-har." Hermione said. "Anyway, how are they going to get in here? The non-Gryfindors, I mean."  
  
"We got special permission to change the password for one night. Now, to get in, you say "Party hearty all night long."  
  
Hermione laughed. "No wonder Neville was stuck outside this morning."  
  
"Was that him banging on the Fat Lady's frame?"  
  
"Who else-oof-would it be?" Parvati asked as she walked in the door, carrying a cardboard box that was obviously very heavy.  
  
"What's that?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Just some-ugh-provisions." Parvati grunted as she staggered over to Hermione's bed. She dropped the box onto it, and collapsed next to it. "Boy, when you ask the twins a favor, they go all out."  
  
"What did they do, rob Honeydukes?" Hermione asked, looking through the box. "There must be a ton of candy in here."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure what they did, but I'm glad they did it." Lavender said. "Between setting up for the party and homework and all the other stuff we needed to do, there was no way we would have been able to get this stuff."  
  
"Ok, sorry Hermione, but you've got to go now. We have a few surprises to set up." Parvati said.  
  
"Yeah, shoo, shoo!"  
  
Those two are nuts, Hermione thought to herself as she walked down the stairs to the common room.  
  
"Well, look, it's Ms. Party Animal." Ron said sarcastically when he saw Hermione coming down the stairs.  
  
"Better than being Mr. Never-does-anything." Hermione said breezily. She walked past a stunned Harry and a red-faced Ron out the portrait hole.  
  
  
"Ok, Ginny, your turn." Lavender said. It was 11:30 that night, and the party had been in full swing since 6 'o clock that afternoon. At least five empty butterbeer cartons littered the floor, not to mention numerous (now empty) bags of candy.  
  
"Ok, Hannah, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." Hannah said confidently.  
  
"Ok, I dare you to...go downstairs and confess your undying love to Colin Creevy!"  
The group broke up into giggles as Hannah marched downstairs. The rest of the girls crowded on the last stair and listened.  
  
"Colin? Could I talk wiff you privately?"  
  
"Um, sure, uh...Hannah, right?"  
  
After a few seconds pause, in which they walked closer by the stairs, Hannah said "Colin, I love you! And I've loved you since I first saw you at da sorting! You were so ky-yoot!!!" and raced back up the stairs.  
  
  
A very shaken Colin walked unsteadily back to his seat by the fire where Harry and Ron were playing chess.  
  
Ron barely glanced at Colin before saying, "Don't worry. The girls are playing truth or dare. We already had to suffer through Eloise confessing her love to me, and Padma singing "Oops I did it again" by Britney Spears. And that's only a little tiny bit of what they've done so far. Just be glad you came in late." Ron shuddered.  
  
"Cho Chang asked if she could borrow a pair of his underwear." Harry explained to Colin, snickering behind his hand in an unsuccessful attempt to hide his laughter. Ron threw a rook at him, his face disappearing into his hair.  
  
  
"That was hilar-hilari-oh, what the hell, it was funny!" Ginny choked out.   
  
"You should have seen the look on his faces!" Hannah said. "He looked like he swallow a grasshopper!"  
  
This made the other girls break out into more giggles, and Hannah started to imitate Colin's face by puffing out her cheeks and crossing her eyes.  
  
When they had finally stopped laughing at this, Hannah said, "Hermione, you've been pretty quiet. Druth or tare?"  
  
Truth be told (A/N: No pun intended), Hermione had been just as loud and giggly as the rest of them, but because of the high sugar level in all the girls, no one could remember any more than about five minutes back.  
  
Hermione threw back her head to catch the last drop of butterbeer from her bottle. Then, looking defiantly at Hannah, firmly stated, "Truth."  
  
A hush fell over the party. Parvati leaned over to Lavender and slurred "I think she hads too much butter beer."  
  
"Yeah, she's never pick truth before." Lavender said, forgetting to whisper.  
  
"Okee-dokee-deedle." Hannah said. "I want to know...who you have a crush on!"  
  
Everyone laughed but Hermione, who was getting the truth pendent forced onto her neck by Deena and Shauna.  
  
Right when they let her go, she moved to tear the necklace off. Before she could, though, Hannah shouted "Who do you like?"  
  
"Fred!" Hermione found herself shouting. She flung the necklace down before she could go on.  
  
The party was completely silent. Needless to say, everyone was shocked.  
  
  
The silence was broken by a sob. Ginny looked like she was about to break down in tears. Everyone else looked very uncomfortable.  
  
A door slammed, and Ginny was gone. 


	2. The morning after...

No one felt like continuing the game after that, so they all climbed into their sleeping bags.  
  
Hermione lay twisting and turning the night away, alone with her thoughts.  
  
Oh well, there's no use hiding it anymore, Hermione thought. The other girls will tell everyone soon enough.  
  
She got up silently, and whispered "Alohomora." A drawer under her bed sprang open, and she began to take out what was in the drawer. She looked at each item, and carefully placed each one on her dresser. The last item, she unfolded carefully. She stared at it for a long time, before folding it again and leaving it on the foot of her bed, for the next day.  
  
  
All the Gryfindors were in the common room the next morning, listening to all the girls but Hermione and Ginny relate what had happened the night before.  
  
Fred, who had been sitting with Angelina, was blushing so deeply, his hair seemed to pale in comparison.   
  
"All this time, and she never even told us." Ron spat bitterly.  
  
"Well, of course she wouldn't have told you, you're his brother. I can't understand why she didn't tell me!" Harry said.  
  
"I can't believe she would do something like that to me." Ginny was still sniffling slightly.   
  
Harry was about to comfort her, when...  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Hermione was standing at the foot of the stairs that led up to the girl's dormitories.   
  
She wasn't wearing her normal school robes, as it was Sunday morning. She was wearing a pair of baggy jeans which were obviously very broken in. Her hair was in a ponytail for the first time many had seen. Her shirt was black, also obviously old, but it looked brand new, like it had been locked in a dark closet for a few years, only taken out a few times. Which, of course, it had been. On her shirt were only two words: Limp Bizkit.  
  
"Erm, well, I guess they already told you what happened, and, well, I guess I can't hide it anymore. I love Fre-"  
  
Fred made a strangled noise, and buried his face in his hands. His face, if possible, had turned even darker red than before, and Angelina was looking very uncomfortable.  
  
Hermione looked at him strangely, then her eyes opened wide. She opened her mouth and did the last thing anyone expected.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Stop that!" Ginny exploded angrily. "This is not funny!"  
  
"Oh but it is!" Hermione said, still laughing. "You thought I liked Fred? Your Fred? Your brother? Fred Weasley?"  
  
"Well you said Fred, didn't you?!?" Ginny snapped.  
  
"Fred Durst, Ginny."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Fred Durst is a singer in the band Limp Bizkit. A Muggle band I listen to." She turned around so they could see the back of her shirt. A picture of someone who, everyone supposed, was Fred Durst was on the back.  
  
"So...that's who you have a crush on?" Lavender asked. "Fred Durst?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Not Fred Weasly?"  
  
"No!" Hermione responded   
  
"Not even a tiny one?" Fred piped up.   
  
"No, that would be like having a crush on Harry. It would be too creepy." She shuddered.   
  
  
That night, all was well in Gryffindor Tower once again.  
  
"You know Hermione, you really scared us for a while." Parvati said, climbing into her bed.  
  
"I can't believe you actually thought I liked Fred." Hermione laughed.   
  
It wasn't until she was sure everyone else in the room was asleep that she unlocked a different, smaller drawer under her bed.  
  
Taking out a small notebook, she started writing.  
  
Dear Diary,  
What a mess! Everyone thought I liked  
Fred Weasley! That, if nothing else, is   
One good reason why you should never  
Have butterbeer at a sleep over...  
  
She paused, her pen poised over the page, before continuing.  
  
Everyone knows George is cuter anyway.  
  
With that, she snapped the book shut, replaced it in the drawer, and fell asleep, a small smile fighting it's way onto her face. 


End file.
